Goode Spy, Bad Spy: Sequel to Remember Cinderella?
by gallaghergirl23
Summary: Cammie and Zach meet again at Gallagher. Their relationship is classified. A new enemy emerges that wants to kill Cammie. Zach does everything he can to protect her, but ends up pushing her away. Will ZAMMIE survive? What else will happen? Love? Yes.
1. Ten Days Gone

Chapter 1: Ten Days Gone [Jack's Mannequin: _People and Things_]

It's been two weeks since Zach left me (not voluntarily) on the roof of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, my school. So in case you didn't know, my school is actually a school for female spies in training, and my mother is the headmistress. Awesome, right? Well anyway, my boyfriend is Zachary Goode, an extremely hot- I mean skilled, spy who attends the Blackthorne Institute, which to my knowledge, is a school for male spies in training. I spent quite a while at Zach's school last semester. Now, I know exactly what you're thinking. Why would a girl be at a school for boys? Well, my godfather Joe, who I lived with all my life (before I went to Gallagher), sent Zach to kidnap me from my totally normal, non-spy high school, and take me to Blackthorne in order to keep me safe from the Circle of Cavan (AKA a terrorist group whose leader just happens to be Zach's mother and who just happened to want me dead.) Well, they did want me dead, until I blew them up and destroyed their organization. Crazy, I know, but it's completely 100% true. Why should you believe me, a spy? Because I have only been at Gallagher for two weeks and they haven't taught me to lie (professionally) yet. But that's not the point. The point is, Zach and a whole crew of other Blackthorne boys are doing an exchange with Gallagher and they are due to arrive any day now.

"Cammie? Are you even listening to me?" My roommate's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a very irate Bex (her full name is Rebecca, but call her that and die, literally). I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bex," I said, picking at my breakfast, "I've got a lot on my mind." She nodded, as if she knew my entire history (Which trust me, she barely knows anything).

"So Cams," my other roommate Macey McHenry (yes, to answer your question, she is the senator's daughter) said, "What's going on with your mom and Mr. Solomon? They've been talking a lot lately. Any romance in the future? Or any current romance?" At that moment, every ear at our table seemed to perk up, waiting for my response.

"Macey," I said slowly, annunciating every word and rolling my eyes, "You do know my mom's married, right? And Joe has a girlfriend."

"How do you know?" Macey replied curiously. I shot her a look that said 'are you stupid?' and Macey added, "About Joe, I mean."

"I overheard my mom say so," I replied. _Lie_, I thought to myself. Actually, Joe is dating my aunt, Abigail Cameron, and I found out when I met her in my hospital room two weeks ago. That was the same day I left Zach. I miss him.

"Cammie?" my third and final roommate Liz Sutton asked timidly. I swiveled around to face her.

"Yes, Liz?" I replied. She studied me, and then glanced over my head at the teacher's chairs.

"Your mom has been the headmistress of this school for like, 15 years now," she continued, still not looking at me. Her eyes met mine, and she hesitantly added, "So why are you just coming here now?" Oh crap. How am I supposed to answer that without revealing anything classified?

"No one tells me anything," I replied with a shrug. Liz shot Bex a look. Bex looked at me like she didn't believe a word I just said.

"Oh come on, Cammie," Bex said lightly, her tone not matching her face, "You can't be saying your mom never told you about Gallagher until two weeks ago?"

"Yeah Cammie," Macey added, "You can't be serious?" Oh how right they were. I opened my mouth to reply, but a voice from behind me cut me off.

"Hey Cammie," a girly voice said. I turned to see Tina Walters standing behind me. Ugh, I hate Tina. She's our resident gossip. She also came between Zach and me last year while I was at Blackthorne and caused me to almost be kidnapped by the Circle. But then Zach saved me so it was fine. Tina continued, "Is it true that you were kidnapped as a baby and forced to join a ninja clan who hated the CIA?"

"No Tina," I replied, annoyed. Why do all these people want to know my life story so badly? If I didn't know it I would say they were spies or something… oh right.

"Well if that's not it," Tina said, trailing off, "Then what is it?" She took a seat next to me, forcing Macey to move over, which she was not happy about. "Where were you all these years? What's your story?" Everyone's eyes were on me. I wish Zach was here…

"Oh, that's classified," I replied cockily, feeling very much like Zach. I stood and walked toward the entrance to the Grand Hall. My movement caught the attention of Mr. Solomon (who if I didn't mention it already is my godfather), and I could feel him watching me. I pushed the door open, and then turned to meet his eye. _They want to know_, I told him with my eyes. He nodded, and then whispered something to my mom. She nodded toward the open door, indicating I could go. I smiled, and then left to do what I recently discovered I do best.

Hide.

* * *

Zach Goode walked through the door that led inside the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women like he owned the place. On the outside, he was calm, confident, and cocky, but on the inside, he was excited and happy. He was about to spend the entire semester with his Gallagher Girl, Ms. Cameron (Cammie) Morgan.

"Yo, Zach," a voice called from behind him. Zach turned around to see Grant Newman, another sophomore from Blackthorne walking toward him. Zach nodded toward him, and was about to reply, but he was cut off.

"Gentlemen," Abby Cameron, their escort, said from the stairs they had just walked up, "The students at this school don't know that you are going to be staying with them at their school, so I must request that you remain silent until you are all in your rooms in the East Wing," she paused and hurried up the stairs to the group of 40 sophomores, juniors, and seniors, "And I expect it to be quieter than it was on the helicopter ride over." She turned and began to lead them through the lavish halls of the Gallagher Academy. Zach memorized the route they took, counted the number of pillars they passed (107), the number of swords they passed (one, but it looked very important), and finally, the number of girls they passed (zero, but that was the point). As they passed the grand staircase, Zach noticed he could hear the dull roar of chattering girls from what he assumed to be the dining hall. He noticed the sound got louder, and the door below them opened. After a moment, a dirty blonde head emerged, and Zach instantly knew exactly who it was.

_Cammie._

* * *

**Hey look I started the sequel early :) I'm still in school until the middle of June so I will only be able to make weekly updates.  
This is only the first chapter, so it will get better and the chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**Please review :) More reviews = more updates. If I have extra time, then I will update as long as I have enough reviews. :)**  
**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

***A preview***

_"Oh, that's classified," Cammie replied, smirking at Zach.**  
**_


	2. Who I Am

Chapter 2: Who I Am [Nick Jonas & The Administration: _Who I Am_]

As I emerged from the Grand Hall, I turned and headed for the library. I found a secluded corner with a roaring fireplace, and sat in an armchair and watched the fire burn. I sighed, and stood, knowing somebody would find me here eventually. I walked over to the mantle that hung over the fireplace. I noticed the clock on the mantle had the wrong time. My internal clock told me it was 9:50am. I quickly adjusted the clock and heard a low rumble. I saw the bookcase to the left of the fireplace was now open, revealing a secret passage. Huh, I guess every spy school has secret passageways. I cautiously walked through the opening, feeling my way around. _Just like at Blackthorne_, I thought. I felt a handle on the wall, and what felt like a door. I heard the faint murmur of voices on the other side of the door. I guess it leads to the Grand Hall. I turned the handle and pushed through the door, expecting to come face to face with a room full of girls. What I didn't expect was to fall out from behind a painting in the East Wing, land on my back, and hear my aunt's voice over me.

"Hey squirt, nice of you to drop in."

* * *

Zach's eyes widened as he saw Cammie fall out from behind a large painting of Gillian Gallagher. His mind instantly filled with worry for her, wondering whether or not she was hurt.

"Hey squirt," Abby said, standing over Cammie, "Nice of you to drop in." Zach wanted to run to Cammie's side and make sure she was okay, but he was unsure if Cammie would want the entire Blackthorne delegation to assume they were dating. Cammie stood up and glanced at the boys before turning her attention back to Abby.

"I'm just gonna go now," Cammie said, backing away toward the painting. Abby grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Shouldn't you be at breakfast, squirt?" Abby questioned, watching Cammie's reaction carefully. Cammie's eyes moved to the floor and then to the painting. She glanced at the group of boys, who were watching the encounter carefully. Zach smirked, winked, and leaned against the wall.

"They were asking questions," Cammie said, not breaking eye contact with Zach, "They want to know where I was all those years." Abby raised her eyebrows, and Zach stood straight up, muscles tensed with worry.

"And what did you say, squirt?" Abby's grip on Cammie's shirt tightened.

"Oh, that's classified," Cammie replied, smirking at Zach.

"Cameron Ann Morgan," Abby yelled, shaking her niece, "What. Did. You. Tell. Them?" Cammie cringed.

"Abby! Stop yelling!" Cammie yelled, smiling, "I'm not lying to you! That's what I told them!" Abby stopped shaking her niece and eyed her suspiciously. Cammie kicked her legs backwards, and did a quick flip off the wall and landed in front of Zach. Zach simply relaxed his muscles and smirked.

* * *

I noticed Zach smirking at me as I landed. Oh how I really want to kiss him. I met his eye, and could see that he wanted to kiss me right back. His magical emerald green eyes gave him away. I smirked back at him.

"If ANYONE needs me," I said, sending Zach a look that told him I wanted to talk to him. He nodded, signaling me to continue, "I'll be in the library. Later Blackthorne Boys!" I called. I hesitated a second at the painting, unsure how to make it open up again. I decided the best option would be to mimic the paintings pose. I mimicked it perfectly, and then blinked twice as it flashed. The painting opened, and I stepped inside the passage. I turned and waved one last time at the boys. I smiled at Abby and added, "Oh and Joe's looking for you, Abigail." She rolled her eyes at my mocking tone.

"Thank you, Cameron," Abby replied.

"He told me to tell you he picked up some-"

"THANK YOU CAMERON!" I smirked, and closed the painting. I heard it click shut, and leaned against it, listening in.

"So Abby," I hear Zach say smugly, "You and Joe Solomon? Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Shut it, Zach," Abby replied, "And Cameron, you can return to whatever it is you need to do."

"Yes, Cameron," Zach said, very cocky, "I guess Gallagher Girls aren't as skilled as everyone says they are." I'm so going to smack him upside the head for that comment. I walked back down the passage, and opened the door to the library. I sat on the very secluded, very comfy couch and relaxed, glad it was Saturday and the other girls would be in town right now.

"Cammie," a familiar voice called from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Joe looking very worried. "Shouldn't you be in town with the other girls?" I looked at the fire and sighed.

"They want to know, Joe," I said, looking back up at him, "And they'll find out eventually."

"I know," he replied solemnly. He studied me carefully.

"Blackthorne being here won't help," I added. Joe narrowed his eyes.

"How did you-"

"Zach told me," I said, cutting him off, "And Zach and I being Zach and I won't do us any good either." Joe nodded.

"Maybe you should break up," he offered, making me smile.

"Maybe you and Abby should break up," I replied. Joe shook his head.

"Oh no, no changing the subject," Joe warned, "This isn't about Abby and I. This is about you and Mr. Goode."

"I actually just saw Abby," I said, trying to sound casual. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Again, subject changing won't work on me, Cameron," he replied, walking over to sit next to me on the couch.

"When are Zach and the boys allowed out of the east wing?" I inquired curiously.

"After dinner tonight," Joe replied, standing and walking toward the door. I turned my attention back to the fire. Joe turned back and added, "Oh and Ms. Morgan, the door to the east wing is closed to you and your sisters until the end of the semester. I've got to go…"

"Find Abby?" I offered helpfully. The look he gave me told me I was exactly right.

* * *

**So it was still kind of short :( Sorry! I wrote this awhile ago and was still in my short chapter writing habit. But they will get longer :D**

**And this was literally a mid-week update because I had time :D So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS! SO KEEP RATING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)**

**~Katie**

**Sorry, no preview for you!**


	3. Beautiful Liar

Chapter 3: Beautiful Liar [Beyoncé & Shakira: _Beautiful Liar_]

As I walked around the empty halls of the Gallagher Academy, my mind couldn't help but wander. I wondered what Zach was doing. I really missed him, and wanted to see him. And I needed to tell him that we weren't going to date publically. What, you didn't think I was actually going to dump him, did you? I love Zach more than anything else in the world.

"Cammie," a soft southern voice called from around the corner. I turned the corner and came face to face with three very concerned looking Gallagher Girls: Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Oh, hey guys," I said, walking toward them. They rushed toward me and engulfed me in a monster hug.

"We're sorry we pressured you about your past," Bex said, her English accent thick, "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, Cams, we're really sorry," Macey added woefully. Liz grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Just remember we're always here," Liz added, her voice quiet but reassuring. I smiled, remembering (I have my entire memory now, thanks to Dr. Fibbs) the night of the Blackthorne Ball, when Liz stood up for me, even though she didn't know me.

"Thanks guys," I said, smiling, "But it really is classified information. Ask the director of the CIA." Bex laughed.

"You say that like it happens every day," she managed to say between laughs. She calmed down and looked at me again. "So Joe Solomon really has a girlfriend?" I smiled and nodded.

"A lot of girls and this school are going to be disappointed," Macey added, looking around. I cringed.

"That's weird," I said, shuddering. I mean, Joe was like my father, so that image is just weird. My roommates laughed.

"So who is this girl?" Bex asked, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to respond, but my mother cut me off. She approached us from down the hallway, my aunt following close behind.

"Hello girls," she said smiling, "I wanted to introduce you to Abigail Cameron. She will be helping Mr. Solomon teach Covert Operations."

"Call me Abby," my aunt said, smiling and sending a wink my way. They walked away from us, and all eyes followed them as they did.

"Hey, Liz," Macey said, still watching the two walk away.

"Yes Macey?" Liz replied, her eyes fixed on the same thing. We never found out what Macey was going to ask, because Bex turned to me, her eyes shining.

"Hey Cam," she said excitedly, "Isn't your mom's maiden name Cameron?"

"Yeah, Headmistress Morgan's maiden name is Cameron," Liz said, shrugging, "So Cam is named after her mom's maiden name. So what?" Macey suddenly seemed to realize it. I decided while they were distracted that I would slip away like I always did. I silently turned and hurried down the hall.

"And they look so similar…" Macey added, trailing off. They all turned to me. "Cam, is she your aunt?" Her smile fell when she saw I wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

**Hey hey hey! I'm updating more than I thought I would! :D That's exciting! But I won't be updating until next month.**

**Just kidding! That would be so mean! I'd never do that to my amazing readers. But unfortunately I don't have a preview for you.**

**Thanks for reading and the constructive and positive reviews! :) Keep it up and maybe I'll have a preview next time.**

**OH AND PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! That's kind of like a preview I guess... or foreshadowing. It's definitely foreshadowing.**

**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**

**"Respect isn't given, it's earned." That's my quote of the day. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Love Like Woe

Chapter 4: Love Like Woe [The Ready Set: _I'm Alive, I'm Dreaming_]

Zach never came to the library. I'm certain Abby had a watchful eye on him, making sure he stayed in the East Wing. After a few hours, I decided I couldn't sit here all night, so I headed to dinner. I walked to the Grand Hall and prepared for my roommates to yell at me for disappearing after they met my aunt. I sat next to Bex, across from Liz, and diagonally from Macey. Bex was about to ask where I had been all day, when suddenly the doors flew open, revealing quite a few, well dressed, cute guys, who walked the room full of stunned girls like they owned the place.

My roommates seemed to have forgotten how to speak. I scanned the boys, looking for the one who had been with me since the beginning- the one who had kidnapped me, saved me, killed for me, and loved me. I saw him, green eyes shining as they met mine. He leaned against the head of the table and winked at me. I smiled, feeling my face getting hot. I quickly looked away, knowing Zach was laughing at my flushed face. Macey, Liz, and Bex (along with almost every other girl) were still frozen, stunned. I couldn't help but laugh a little. They call themselves spies…

* * *

Zach watched Cammie laugh at the stunned girls. Bex seemed to snap out of her trance as Cammie laughed. She turned to her and said something, but Zach couldn't tell what she said. Cammie nodded, causing all the girls to get very angry. Bex punched Cammie in the arm. Zach's fists clenched, and a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Grant standing behind him.

"Dude, Zach" Grant said, "What's got you so mad?" He followed Zach's gaze toward Bex and Cammie. "You can have her, but Bex is mine." He smiled and hit Zach on the back. Zach smirked. "Hey man, what ever happened to that girl from the Blackthorne Ball? The one you were practically in llllooovvveee with." Grant emphasized the word love. Zach smiled, thinking about how amazing Cammie looked that night. He sighed and turned back to Grant.

"I don't know man, I don't know." He turned back to Cammie, and realized what he said wasn't a total lie.

* * *

_This is crazy. Why am I doing this? This is insane. Maybe I should think this through some more. Maybe I shouldn't do this._

Those were my thoughts as I climbed out from behind the painting in the east wing. I was on my way to find my Blackthorne Boy, Zach. I know it's totally crazy, but I missed him a lot and I needed to talk to him. I mean, are we going to tell everyone we're dating? If we did, it would compromise our mission. And then I would have to tell them the whole story, and I'm not allowed to do that. So that's why I'm climbing through a passage in the east wing. Let's see, I overheard Bex and Macey say that Zach was in room 23. I found the room no problem, and as I knocked on the door, I could only hope he didn't have any roommates. I looked everywhere but at the door, nervousness overcoming me. I knocked again when no one answered. Again, I looked everywhere but at the door, slightly afraid of Zach. Not in like a "he scares me and is going to punch me in the nose when he opens the door" way but in a "he might not be happy that I came in the East Wing and embarrassed him by coming here" kind of way. A movement out of the corner of my eye made me turn back to the door. There, standing in the doorway, was the boy I came to see. The boy who left me two weeks ago, the boy who was mysterious and kind, the boy who I loved with all my heart, and the boy who currently stood in the doorway of his room without a shirt.

Zach.

He looked tired, as if my knocking had awoken him. His hair was messy, but it fell so perfectly that it made him look gorgeous. He had on nothing but pajama pants and his well-defined chest was distracting me… a lot. I looked into his eyes, and saw smugness in his emerald eyes. His lips were upturned into a smirk. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was hypnotized, his amazing eyes keeping me in a trance.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he said lightly, "I don't recall your room being in the east wing. What are you doing here?" I didn't respond immediately, pondering my response. He continued to watch me, looking for a reaction. Worry manifested itself in his eyes, and his cocky exterior turned to complete worry. He reached up and held my face in his hands. "Cammie, what's wrong? What do you need?" _You_, I thought, keeping it to myself to be sure not to inflate his already enormous ego. I sighed.

"We need to talk, Zach," I replied, "About us." His worry turned to suspicion, probably thinking I was going to break up with him. I smiled, making his suspicion grow. "Zach," I said, laughing lightly, "I'm not breaking up with you. We have to talk about how we are going to explain 'us' to the rest of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys." I reached up to touch his cheek, which made him smile. He smirked down at me.

"I'd rather do something else," he whispered. His hands still held my face, and I smiled as he leaned down and gently touched his lips to mine. My hands wrapped around his neck, and his fell to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Zach," I choked out, still dazed from kissing him, "We really do need to talk." I pressed my lips to his for a second, and then pulled away gently. "I missed kissing you." He smiled and gently kissed me again.

"I missed kissing you, too," he said after pulling away, "But you didn't come here to kiss, you came here to talk. So, why don't you come inside, and we'll talk."

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**I'm officially the worst updater ever! I'm so sorry. There are reasons I didn't update. I had school and finals and then a boy came along and caused me nothing but heartache. So I threw myself into writing, but wrote many one-shots and never updated this story. So for that, I apologize wholeheartedly and hope you all will forgive me. **

**And because of my lack of update, I give you a preview of what's to come in this story. And I probably will upload all those one-shots at one point, but I can't make any promises on when.**

"I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, and focused on that as I searched for my courage. I braced myself for what I was going to say, knowing I wasn't the only one who would be hurt by this."

**Also, the next chapter's title is "See U In the Dark" by Honor Society. Feel free to listen to that song and try to guess what happens in the next chapter. **

**I will update as soon as I can. Rate&Review! I love you guys!  
~Katie **


	5. See You in the Dark

Chapter 5: See You In The Dark [Honor Society: _Fashionably Late_]

Walking into Zach's room, I couldn't help but notice how immaculately clean it was. There were no clothes on the floor, no papers anywhere, and the bed was perfectly made. I hesitated in the doorway, uncertain. Zach turned to me, noticing my hesitation. He reached out, taking my hand, and gently guiding me into the room. He walked me to the bed, and sat down, pulling me down with him. He held my hand, rubbing circles on my wrist. I smiled, gazing into his eyes. He sighed, mirroring my gaze.

"Ok," he said, "let's talk." I could tell he was dreading this. I took a deep breath, gathering my courage. I didn't know how this was going to go, and I knew this was going to be hard.

"Zach," I began, "I don't think we should be… public. At least not while Blackthorne and Gallagher are together." He looked back at me, shocked.

"Cammie," he said, "We are together, though." He seemed hurt. I could feel the same hurt reflected in my eyes.

"I know, Zach," I replied, leaning on his shoulder, "And I love being with you. But, what are we supposed to tell the others? How to explain that we were both on a classified CIA mission and fell in love? What if they ask about the mission? Or our past? Or my past with Joe? Or the Circle of Cavan? Or your mom? Or-" He cut me off with a kiss, causing my thoughts to scatted, worries to leave my head. He kissed me firmly, licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, granting him access. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him. After a few minutes, he pulled away, making me whimper. He chuckled, and pulled me closer to him, holding my head against his chest. I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, and focused on that as I searched for my courage. I braced myself for what I was going to say, knowing I wasn't the only one who would be hurt by this. Probably sensing my uneasiness, Zach looked down at me expectantly.

"Cammie, what are you thinking?" I turned my face into his chest, trying to hide.

"Zach," I began hesitating, "I think we should… start over. Not break up, because I don't want that. I just think we should act like we just met, and then start going out."

"Is that what you want, Cammie?" he asked seriously. I shook my head "no".

"It's what we have to do," I replied, "I don't like it either, but we have to protect the CIA and our mission. It's our duty to protect that information." He nodded.

"I understand that. I don't like it, but I guess it's necessary," He kissed the top of my head, holding me closer. "So tomorrow, we're just friends?" I nodded, and then looked up at him. His eyes were clouded with sadness, and they were focused on some distant object over my shoulder.

"Tomorrow we're just friends," I said sadly, "But right now…" I trailed off, looking away from his face. He placed a finger under my chin, and lifted my face to look at him. He smirked.

"Well in that case," he replied smugly, leaning down to kiss me tenderly. I felt sparks fly… I know that's cliché. He deepened the kiss, pulling me into his lap. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, while his arm wrapped around my waist, securing me there. He lay back on the bed, breaking the kiss and pulling me down with him. I squealed quietly, surprised. Zach laughed, as my forehead rested against his. Zach leaned up and gently kissed me. He took advantage of my distraction and flipped us so he lay on top of me. He kissed me gently, and rolled off of me. I watched his movement.

"What's wrong, Zach?" I asked, nervous that our actions had made him uncomfortable. He laid on his side next to me.

"Nothing, Cammie, it's just late. You should go to sleep." He sat up expecting me to follow. I rolled onto my side and curled up on his bed. I could feel his eyes on me. "Gallagher Girl, what are you doing?" I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Going to sleep," I replied simply, knowing he meant for me to return to my room. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant in your own bed," he replied. I rolled over to face him, and unleashed the power of my eyes.

"I like your bed better," I replied, looking into his eyes. He searched my eyes, then sighed.

"Fine," he said, "Come here." I moved closer to him. He pulled me to him and tucked me under his chin, "Goodnight, Gallagher Girl."

"Night, Blackthorne Boy," I said. I snuggled into his chest. After a few minutes, he kissed my head.

"I love you, Cams," he whispered. I smiled against his chest.

"I love you, Zach," I whispered back. The silence that followed made falling asleep easy. I had one more thought before sleep overcame me.

_Thank God Zach doesn't have any roommates._

Zach watched as Cammie slowly fell asleep in his arms, looking like an angel. He knew that having her here would cause him a lot of trouble if anyone found out about this, but in the moment, he knew all he wanted was to have her here. Cammie shifted in his arms, turning herself away from him.

"Zach," she mumbled, sighing. He smirked, knowing he could use it against her. He smiled down at her, and pulled her closer to his chest. He closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. The door didn't open, but instead a note was slipped underneath. Zach sat up and walked over to the door, picking up the note. He turned it over in his hand, looking for clues as to what it was. He opened the envelope, instantly memorizing the note.

**Dearest Cammie,**

** I hope you've enjoyed your time at Gallagher. I'm just warning you: all information**

** regarding your past life is highly sensitive and highly classified. All relationships created **

** during your mission must NOT be carried out in the presence of your fellow Gallagher Girls **

** or any temporary residents. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination from the **

** agency.**

** The Director of the CIA**

Zach glanced down the page, noticing a different handwriting at the bottom.

_**End it or I'll end you.**_

_

_**So that's my update! It's been far too long since I've updated/talked to you guys :) I got busy with college apps and all that fun senior year stuff but hopefully I'll be able to update more since my apps are pretty much done.**_

I hope you guys liked it :) I wrote it quite awhile ago but never got around to updating it. It's not my personal favorite chapter but you have to advance the story somehow, you know? My favorite chapters are coming up soon.

_**More to come soon! Hopefully the next few weeks. If not, then probably during my February break. **_

_**Rate, Review, Follow :) **_

_**~Katie (gallaghergirl23)**_


End file.
